


Who wants to live forever?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, who does?





	Who wants to live forever?

Our story begins in Nearly Headless Nick and Nicolas Flamel's house, Nicolas is still mourning the loss of his ability to never grow old.

Nicolas frowned. "I must grow old now and one day I will die just like every other human being wizard or not."

Nearly Headless Nick sighed. "Who wants to live forever anyway? Look at me, I'm dead and I have a perfectly happy life."

Nicolas reassured him, "I was not trying to say you had a a bad life, Nicky. I just miss it, that is all. I liked not growing old."

Nearly Headless Nick smirked. "Look at this way, Naughty Nicolas; one day you'll die and become a ghost just like me and we'll be together for eternity."

Nicolas admitted, "I had not thought of that."

Nearly Headless Nick smiled. "I'm glad The Philosopher's Stone has been destroyed."

Nicolas beamed, "So am I, I look forward to spending eternity with you."


End file.
